Brązowe smoki
Dawno temu stoickie brązowe smoki, prowadzone przez Nozdormu Władcę Czasu, stały się opiekunami osi czasu Azerothu. Smocza policja ochraniała drogi czasu przed intruzami i utrzymywała jego równowagę. Gdy nie podróżują korytarzami Jaskiń Czasu można je spotkać na pustyniach oraz innych wysuszonych terenach takich jak pustynia Tanaris i Sawanny. '' Typy Członków Do brązowego stada zalicza się brązowe smoki, lecz również pozostałe smocze dzieci takie jak smocze pomioty i drakonidzi. *Brązowe jaszczury *Brązowe smoki (dojrzałe) *Młode brązowe smoki *Brązowe smoczątka *Brązowe smocze pomioty *Brązowi drakonidzi Kultura Brązowe smoki są niezwykle przebiegłe, nawet bardziej od niebieskich. Cenią mądrość i cierpliwość ponad wszystko. Nozdormu, Aspekt Czasu, jest ucieleśnioną cierpliwością. Żyją one, by czuwać nad nietykalnością biegu czasu oraz przyszłych wydarzeń. Brązowe smoki, a w szczególności Nozdormu i jego najważniejsza małżonka – Soridormi – są niezwykle wyczulone na wszelkie zaburzenia potoku czasu. Wewnątrz swego domu, Jaskiniach Czasu znajdujących się pod rozległymi piaskami pustyni Tanaris, opiekunowie czasu są często spotykani pod postacią śmiertelników. Można także zauważyć ich wchodzących w strumienie czasu, które nieustannie podtrzymują i naprawiają. Brązowe smoki są zazwyczaj solidarnymi stworzeniami. Określane są jako małomówne i zadumane. Są często spotykane w pobliżu cywilizacji. Przebierają się i dołączają do społeczeństw śmiertelników na długie lata. Rzadko kiedy ujawniają swą prawdziwą tożsamość, prawdopodobnie z powodu badań naukowych, lub po prostu dlatego, że to lubią. Czasami smoki te na tyle przywiązują się do społeczeństw, że czują się zobowiązane do zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa teraźniejszemu światu. Obserwują okupowane regiony oraz przedstawicieli innych ras i nadzorują bieg losu. Ich obowiązkiem jest przemiana w śmiertelników. Nieliczni indywidualiści na usługach brązowego stada, prawdopodobnie dragonsworn, odnoszą się do siebie jako Stróże. Baristolth of the Shifting Sands umierał przez smoczy oddech Anachronosa i odrodził się jako Stróż. Sam Wieczny upoważnił Jonathana, by ten stał się opiekunem Świętego Gongu i wieczystym stróżem brązowego stada. Ralo’shan Wieczny Stróż, nocny elf nieustannie zaangażowany Staghelm Point również stał się Stróżem. Tauren druid Xarantaur był historykiem, którego Nozdormu uczynił Stróżem, nakazując mu kontynuowanie badań nad śmiertelnymi rasami. Ci indywidualiści zostali nagrodzeni nieśmiertelnością w zamian za służenie swym smoczym patronom. thumb|Anachronos Czasem imiona brązowych smoków kończą się na “-dormu” dla mężczyzn, lub “-dormi” dla kobiet, lecz często są powiązane z elementami Czasu. Gdy przybierają humanoidalne formy zwykle wybierają ludzi, Wysokie Elfy lub gnomy. Historia Powinność Smoczych Stad Zanim Tytani porzucili Azeroth powierzyli najwspanialszemu gatunkowi świata zadanie strzeżenia go. W tym wieku istniało pięć stad, z których jednym było brązowe stado dominujące nad ich braćmi. Zostały więc wybrane jako pasterze rozkwitającego świata. Najwięksi członkowie Panteonu wpoili część swoich mocy każdemu przywódcy stada. Aman’Thul, Starszy Ojciec Panteonu, nadał część swych kosmicznych mocy masywnemu brązowemu smokowi, Nozdormu. Aman’Thul upoważnił go do strzeżenia czasu i przeznaczenia. Stoicki i honorowy Nozdormu stał się znany jako Ten Wieczny. Późniejszy okres stał się znany jako Era Smoków, gdy ich cywilizacja górowała. Przez tysiące lat jego dzieci prosperowały i eksperymentowały z niesamowitymi mocami wszechświata, stając się niedościgłymi w ich mistrzowskiej mocy arcane. Niebieskie smoki były liczne i spokojnie współżyły z pozostałymi smoczymi stadami, pracując razem dla ochrony świata. Lecz ten wiek nie trwał bez końca. Wojna Starożytnych W momencie poprzedzającym Wojnę Starożytnych, Neltharion i jego stado nieodwołalnie popadł w szaleństwo. Padł ofiarą plotek Starych Bogów. Neltharion planował zdradzić pozostałe stada i rządzić światem tak, jak uważał za stosowne. Gdy Azshara i jej Szlachetnie urodzeni sprowadzili na Azeroth demony, nadarzyła się okazja. Brązowe i inne smoki poszukiwały sposobu na odepchnięcie Płonącego Legionu, wtedy Neltharion zaprezentował przedmiot, który mógł w tym pomóc, Demoniczna dusza, wtedy znana jako Smocza Dusza. Był tylko jeden wymóg, wszystkie smoki musiały ulec broni i oddać jej część swoich mocy. Gdy tak się stało brązowe smoki dołączyły do pozostałych stad, a Czarny Aspekt uwolnił moce Smoczej Duszy. Wtedy zaszokował swoich towarzyszy odwracając artefakt w stronę elfach obrońców. Pozostałe stada pogoniły, by zatrzymać szalony aspekt, jednakże nie były w stanie działać przeciwko dyskowi. Byli na łasce artefaktu przez moc, którą w nim umieścili. Gdy Malygosowi i jego stadu udało się uwolnić, próbowali powstrzymać czarnego lewiatana i zniszczyć Demoniczną Duszę. Niestety bezskutecznie. Neltharion zdziesiątkował niebieskie stado i wyłączył czerwone, zielone i brązowe smoki z bitwy. Po zdradzie, ocalałe czerwone, zielone i brązowe smoki odseparowały się, mając nadzieję na wyleczenie ran po bitwie. Pomimo tego, że legion został ostatecznie odepchnięty, smocza rasa poniosła olbrzymie straty. Po rozbiciu Tuż po Rozbiciu, Alexstrasza, Ysera i Nozdormu zapieczętowali Demoniczną Duszę tak, by żaden smok nie mógł jej dzierżyć i ukryli ją głęboko pod ziemią, aby mieć pewność, że Deathwing nigdy więcej nie użyje jej mocy przeciwko smokom. Później trio odwiedziło ocalałe Nocne Elfy i ofiarowały podarunek tej zdziesiątkowanej rasie. Wewnątrz nowej Studni Wieczności Alexstrasza zasadziła kolosalne drzewo sięgające nieba, które zostało nazwane Nordrassil. Nozdormu i Ysera pobłogosławili je. Przez Drzewo Świata Nozdormu ofiarował Kaldorei dar nieśmiertelności. Nigdy się nie zestarzeją, ani nie padną ofiarą choroby czy też zarazy. Podobno we wczesnych latach po rozbiciu Deathwing próbował ujarzmić brązowe smoki. Napaść nie powiodła się, głównie dlatego, że smoki nie zostały, by walczyć. Tego Deathwing się nie spodziewał. Nozdormu dowiedział się o planach czarnego smoka i ostrzegł swe stado przed niebezpieczeństwem. Brązowe smoki rozpierzchły się na cztery strony świata, gdzie kontynuowały nadzorowanie wydarzeń i obserwowały królestwo śmiertelników. thumb Ciągnąca się wojna pomiędzy czarnymi smokami a pozostałymi stadami zdziesiątkowała gatunek. Każde stado traciło swych członków, jednakże brązowe smoki radziły sobie najlepiej. Stada doprowadziły czarne smoki na skraj wyginięcia, lecz były wielce osłabione przez swą ofiarę dla Demonicznej Duszy. Ostatecznie czarne smoki zostały niemalże starte z powierzchni ziemi, chociaż pozostałe stada nigdy się nie zregenerowały po tych ciemnych czasach i już nigdy nie osiągną takiej liczebności jak kiedyś. Era Smoków przeminęła. Wojna Ruchomych Piasków Tysiące lat temu nocne elfy poprosiły brązowe smoki o pomoc w pokonaniu Qiraji podczas Wojny Ruchomych Piasków. Początkowo odmówiły, lecz zmieniły zdanie, gdy ich dom – Jaskinie Czasu – zostały zaatakowane przez insektoidy. Brązowe dołączyły do walki, jednak gdy po połączeniu sił z kaldorei wciąż były zbyt słabe, by odepchnąć Silithid i ich mistrzów Qiraji, Anachronos, następca Nozdormu, wyruszył prosić pozostałe stada o pomoc. W końcu udało im się zapieczętować insektoidy daleko w ich mieście Ahn’Qiraj za Ścianą Skarabeusza. Smoki poniosły niewielkie straty, lecz wspaniały brązowy jaszczur, Grakkarond, zaginął podczas jednej z bitw. Już po wojnie Anachronos powierzył odłamki Berła Ruchomych Piasków członkom innych stad, Vaelastraszowi, Azuregosowi i Eranikusowi, zatrzymując jeden z odłamków dla siebie. Bitwa o Grim Batol Podczas Drugiej Wojny Smocza królowa, Alexstrasza, została schwytana przez orczą Hordę. Dobrze zdając sobie z tego sprawę, Nozdormu był niemniej chętny by pozwolić wydarzeniom w świecie śmiertelników rozwijać się tak jak tego chciały. W końcu odwiedził go najmłodszy małżonek Alexstraszy, Korialstrasz. Korialstrasz użył potężnego zaklęcia by znaleźć się w jaskini Nozdormu, jednak Władca Czasu nie był zadowolony z przerwania jego spokoju. Po wysłuchaniu prośby przedstawiciela czerwonego stada, Nozdromu odrzucił ją. Później Ysera porozmawiała z Nozdormu i Malygosem i przekonała ich do działań. Podczas finałowej bitwy, znanej jako Bitwa o Grim Batol, Demoniczna Dusza została zniszczona, a Nozdormu i pozostałe smoki odzyskały swą pełną moc. Deathwing, który skrycie dowodził całym wydarzeniem, był ścigany przez niedawno zregenerowane aspekty. Ponowne powstanie Po odzyskaniu mocy, które stracili dziesięć tysięcy lat temu, brązowe smoki wyszły z ukrycia i wznowiły pilnowanie świata śmiertelników. Po raz kolejny można je było spotkać w miejscach takich jak pustynia Tanaris, a nawet w Sawannach. Po Trzeciej Wojnie Brązowe stado było niemalże nieobecne w drugiej bitwie przeciwko legionowi, znanej również jako Trzecia Woja. Śmiertelne rasy złączyły swe siły i pokonały Archimonda w Bitwie o Górę Hyjal. W następstwie czego brązowi strażnicy stacjonowali na Wierzchołku Hyjal gdzie, razem z Czerwonymi, Niebieskimi i Zielonymi pilnowali Drzewa Świata przed kolejnym atakiem niedobitków Płonącego Legionu z Wąwozu Mrocznego Szeptu. W World of Warcraft Ostatnia aktywność trucizny silithid, rozpościerającej się przez południowy Kalimdor, obudziła Anachronosa i brązowe stado. Smoki były zauważalne nad pustynią Silithus pierwszy raz od tysiąca lat. Anachronos wysłał swego szpiega Baristoltha Ruchomych Piasków, by znalazł Czempiona, który odtworzy Berło Ruchomych Piasków i otworzy Wrota Ahn’Qiraj. Żywił nadzieję, że wojna się zakończy a Azeroth odzyska spokój raz na zawsze. Chronormu, szpieg brązowego stada, wyruszył do Andorhalu, pod przebraniem jako Chromie, z zamiarem powstrzymania jakichkolwiek zniekształceń linii czasu przez Plagę. Chronormu towarzyszył również podczas zmiany na lepsze przebiegu Bitwy o Hrabstwo Darrow. thumb|Nozdormu Timeless One The Burning Crusade Brązowe stawiają także czoła kolejnemu zagrożeniu, znacznie bliżej domu. Jedyny Nieprzemijający wyczuł zagrożenie dla jego ukochanych dróg czasu. Cieniści szpiedzy przedostali się do Jaskiń Czasu, usiłując dokonać sabotażu trzech kluczowych historycznych wydarzeń: ucieczkę Thralla z Durnholde, monumentalną Bitwę o Górę Hyjal i utworzenie Mrocznego Portalu. Brązowe smoki odkryły intruzów i poszukiwały chętnych poszukiwaczy przygód, by przenieśli się do znaczących wydarzeń w historii Azerothu i pomogli zregenerować strumień-czasu oraz zabezpieczyć przyszłość świata. Wrath of The Lich King Niebieskie stado, w swojej militarnej kampanii, oblegają Świątynię Smoczego Spokoju w Dragonblight. Ocalałe stada stworzyły Porozumienie Smoczego Spokoju, przymierze mające na celu ochronę świątyni przeciwko niebieskim smokom. Brązowe stado wysłało swych reprezentantów, prowadzonych przez ich ambasadora, Chronormu, przebranego za gnoma : Chromie. Podczas pobytu w Dragonblight, Chronormu chciał dokładniej zbadać Smoki Nieskończoności i wysyła chętnych poszukiwaczy przygód do Sanktuarium Brązowych Smoków. Frakcje Plemię Nozdormu ''Gdy Tytani po raz pierwszy przybyli na Azeroth, pokonując Stare Bóstwa i dając światu zadanie, Najwyższy Ojciec Panteonu osobiście wzmocnił wspaniałego smoka Nozdormu swymi kosmicznymi mocami, upoważniając smoka do pilnowania wiecznie-wirujące ścieżki losu i przeznaczenia. Dzięki temu, stoicki, czcigodny Nozdormu stał się znany jako Jedyny Nieprzemijający. Od tego czasu Plemię Nozdormu chroniło strumień czasu przed każdym, kto chciał przerwać jego bieg, prowadzone przez mądrość Jedynego Nieprzemijającego. Teraz, brązowy smok Anachronos powrócił przed Jaskinie Czasu w pustyni Tanaris, dom i prowincję brązowego stada. Wydarzenia zostały puszczone w bieg, który ukształtuje przyszłość całego Azerothu. Uwaga '''Plemienia Nozdormu' skupiona jest na Ahn’Quiraj, głównego miasta Quiraji. Przerażająca ciemność powstaje za Skarabeuszową Ścianą, wystarczająca by zatrzymać nawet samego Jedynego Nieprzemijającego. Smoki zwołały swoich czempionów, by zapuścili się w koszmarne zakątki pod Ahn’Quiraj oraz by zakończyli co rozpoczęto.'' Strażnicy Czasu W samym sercu pustyni Tanaris leżą Jaskinie Czasu, dom brązowych smoków. Nozdormu i jego stado dbają o bezpieczeństwo strumienia czasu przed wszystkimi, którzy mogliby zakłócić delikatne ścieżki losu. Później wroga siła przeniknęła przez drogi czasu i starania tajemniczego wroga mogły doprowadzić do destabilizacji świata, a nawet samego czasu. '' 'Strażnicy Czasu '''wykryli interferencje w kilku kluczowych punktach historycznych Azerothu. Ucieczka Thralla z Warowni Durnholde została zakłócona, by przeszkodzić synowi Durotana w wypełnieniu swego przeznaczenia i uwolnienia swych ludzi oraz przed staniem się najwspanialszym dowódcą jakiego orkowie kiedykolwiek znali. Te same siły, które pracowały nad ucieczką Thralla probowały również wymazać bardzo ważnie wydarzenie z czasu Pierwszej Wojny, które wprowadziło chaos na Azeroth: otworzenie Mrocznego Portalu przez Medivha. Ostatnie, lecz nie mniejsze, wynik Bitwy o Górę Hyjal, gdzie orkowie, ludzie i nocne elfy stanęły zjednoczone przeciwko mocom Płonącego Legionu, także został zmieniony. '' Scale of the Sands '''Łuska Czasu '''jest sekretną podgrupą brązowego stada, prowadzoną przez Soridormi, pierwszą partnerkę Nozdormu. '' Znani członkowie en:Bronze dragonflight de:Bronzener Drachenschwarm es:Bronze dragonflight fi:Bronze Dragonflight fr:Vol de bronze Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:NPC Kategoria:Moby